


Yes, Ma'am

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-10
Updated: 1998-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: What's this? Scully letting Perrin administer a little stern dicipline?





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Yes, Ma'am by Selena

OK, this is just for us on the ScullySlash list. NO archiving. NO crossposting. If you have a pervy friend you think might like it, you can send it, but no public posting of it.  
Please send feedback either publicly to the list or privately to. NOT to the "From" address on this email.  
This was written in less than a day and has not been beta read. It's raw me. You'll see why I normally have several beta readers. <g>  
And yes, the title is a homage to Kate's wonderful "Yes, Sir."

Yes, Ma'am  
by Selena

"Are you sure about this?" Perrin asked.

Scully nodded. "I... It helps me," she said simply.

Perrin sat up straighter. "Come here."

Scully heard the difference in Perrin's tone of voice. She had gone from a soft voice of concern to one of steely command. Scully swallowed hard and knew there was no turning back. She closed the distance between them; her fear, anticipation and arousal building with each step.

"You understand why you are being punished." It was a statement.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Pull your jeans down to your ankles and get across my knees."

"No, Perrin, please. Not across your lap. That makes me feel like a little girl."

"Across my lap now, Dana. That little outburst just added 10 extra licks with my belt. Do you care to go for 20?"

"No, ma'am," Scully quickly answered as she began to pull down her pants. She was wearing a tight, aqua colored t-shirt, off-white jeans and nothing else. Her nipples were clearly visible under the t-shirt. Scully reached down to pull her pants off of her legs.

"No. Leave them around your ankles. I don't know yet if you're a kicker." Perrin's eyes drove steadily into Scully's who ducked her head, a slight flush reddening her cheeks. "Ah. So you ARE a kicker. I don't mind too much as long as you don't kick me," Perrin said with a lecherous grin. "When you kick I'll get little glimpses between your legs."

Scully felt her face burn hotter.

"You like that, don't you? Exposing yourself. The thought of me seeing you."

Scully stood silently, the jeans pooled at her feet somehow enhancing her nakedness. Her dark lashes fanning beautifully over the blush covering her cheeks.

"Answer me! You're only adding to your punishment by disobeying."

"Yes, ma'am. I like it."

Perrin nodded, satisfied with Scully's answer. "Now, get down here."

Scully laid down across Perrin's lap, her ass white, the mounds as yet unmarked.

"Hold on to the legs of the chair. If you put your hands back here to protect yourself, I will add more licks with my belt.

Scully thought Perrin would start slowly and not too hard, so she was totally unprepared for the fast, furious attack on her naked bottom. Perrin was strong, and she didn't seem to be holding anything back.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!" Scully exclaimed as Perrin covered her buttocks with hard slaps. "That's too hard!! You're hurting me!"

"Was that not the point?" Perrin continued slapping her ass hard. She watched in fascination as her hand would hit the soft flesh, compress it, and then see it stain red as it rebounded. Scully was beginning to kick her legs in an effort to dispel some of the sting and Perrin got the most engaging view of her glistening pussy lips.

"PLEASE! STOP!! I'll be good! I promise!!" she wailed as the blows continued to fall and she kicked her legs in earnest.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Stinging slaps rained down on Scully's defenseless bottom and real tears ran down her cheeks. She raised her hands from the chair legs and tried to protect her burning ass.

"OK. That's it. You're in real trouble now."

"No, please Perrin. I'm sorry." Scully immediately gripped the chair legs. "Please. I'm sorry! It won't happen again. I promise," she said between sobs.

"No. You were warned and you've had your chance. Stand up."

"Please!! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Get up NOW!"

Scully knew it was hopeless. When Perrin used that tone she had better obey. She climbed off of Perrin's lap and dropped to her knees before her. Perrin stood and Scully leaned forward nuzzling Perrin between her legs through her jeans.

"Five more licks with the belt for trying to distract me," Perrin warned.

Scully moaned and sat back on her heels and immediately regretted it. Her bottom was sore! But not as sore as it was going to be.

"Take off your shirt and get those jeans off of your feet," Perrin ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Scully hurried to comply, hoping Perrin would be pleased. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and discarded it, the jeans quickly following.

Perrin unbuckled her belt and began slowly pulling it through the belt loops. Scully's eyes were huge as she watched Perrin free more and more of the thick leather belt.

"Go over to the bed. I want you centered on the corner of it with your legs spread on either side. Elbows and head on the bed. I want your back arched and your butt presented to me for a proper spanking."

Scully struggle to comply, knowing any defiance would only make the punishment worse and her bottom was already burning from the hand spanking she had received. She stood at the end corner of the bed as Perrin had instructed and leaned over, spreading her legs wide. She put her head down on her arms on the bed and offered her bottom for punishment.

Perrin walked over and grasped Scully's waist, pulling her slightly away from the bed. "I want to be able to get in between here without the bed getting in the way," Perrin said as she rubbed Scully's pussy and gave her clit a quick squeeze.

Scully moaned and her hips jerked in reaction.

"Now, now, not yet. We have some unfinished business." Perrin took about four steps away from Scully and then turned to face her. Oh, what a sight! Scully's ass already reddened from the spanking she had received, her back was arched and her legs spread. It was all Perrin could do to not stop and fuck her right then. No, Dana had to learn her lesson and Perrin knew they would both be almost crazy with arousal by the time she was through. Perrin looped the belt around her hand. "You have fifteen coming so far. That's if you don't earn more by failing to hold your position. Count them out." Perrin drew her arm back and to the side and the belt swished through the air and landed, catching both buttocks.

"ONE!!" Scully shrieked, but held her position.

WHACK!! This time Perrin came for the other side.

"TWO!!"

Perrin stood for a moment, enjoying the sight of the twin stripes on Scully's beautiful ass.

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! Three blows in quick succession, crossing the two already given.

"THREE!! FOUR!! FIVE!!" Scully gasped for breath, rocking back and forth on her feet, but holding her position.

WHACK!! The blow landed on her left side, where thigh meets butt, the end of the belt just kissing her inner thigh.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIII!! SIX!!" she managed to get out before Perrin called her on it.

The seventh blow was just like the sixth, only on the other side.

"SEVEN!!!" she screamed. Her hips jerked and her ass cheeks clenched and unclenched in a frantic attempt to dissipate the heat in her burning bottom.

"Steady," Perrin warned. "We're almost halfway there." She stood for a moment admiring her handiwork. Dana's bottom was crisscrossed with crimson stripes. "Looking good, girl," she teased, "but I see your thighs need a little more attention."

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! Four blows all aimed at Scully's tender thighs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Scully was in a frenzy. Her hips churned and she rocked back and forth, trying desperately to not lose her position as she tried to disperse the fire in her ass and thighs.

Perrin waited patiently for Scully to regain some semblance of control. "Did you forget something, chica?"

"Eight, nine, ten, eleven!!" Scully cried between hitching breaths. "Oh, Perrin, please!! PLEASE don't add to my punishment."

Perrin could see Scully's red, engorged clit proudly standing at attention between her puffy labia. "But I think you like this. I think you deliberately disobeyed me."

"NO!! I promise it wasn't on purpose!! Please, only four more!!"

"We'll see," Perrin said with a smile. "I may get to fifteen and decide we need to start over. And what do you say to that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Scully answered immediately, still panting. "You know best."

"These next four are going to be on your pussy, so get ready."

Scully clenched the bedspread between her fingers and held on for dear life, knowing the worst was about to come.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Dana. Don't you think you've stirred that soup enough?" Perrin asked when she finally got Scully's attention. "You were in another world."

Scully shook her head and flushed slightly. "I...I'm sorry. I was woolgathering."

"Yeah, right. Not with that look on your face." Perrin grinned at her. "But maybe we can go wherever you were after lunch."

Scully looked at her and gave her a brilliant smile. "Yes, maybe we can."

END


End file.
